The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Motor oil is a type of liquid oil used for lubrication by various types of motors. In particular, internal combustion engines use motor oil to provide lubrication between mechanical components. The motor oil also serves as a cooling system to the engine. The motor oil dissipates heat generated by friction between the mechanical components.
Motor oil eventually becomes saturated with particulates. The motor oil should be changed at regular intervals to prevent damage to the engine. Most car manufacturers specify the appropriate interval to change the oil. Some drivers neglect to change their engine oil on regular intervals, if at all. Therefore, it is beneficial for car manufactures and purchasers to know if and when the oil has been changed.
Current methods of detecting an oil change require user interaction. For example, the engine control system may monitor a pedal position while the engine is off to detect an oil change event. For example, three consecutive pedal pumps by the driver indicates to the engine control system that the engine oil has been changed. Once the ignition is turned on, the engine control system turns off the change engine oil light. Some drivers reset the change engine oil light without physically changing the oil. Therefore, the system may not be reliable.